I hate Ferris Wheels
by SugarSweetCake
Summary: Ah, the infamous Ferris Wheel scene... but with a twist. I mean, how would YOU like it if you got dragged into an enclosed space by a creepy hippie? Ferriswheelshipping if you squint very hard.


AN: Wow guys, this is the first time I have posted a fic to this site. I have just been lurking for a while... I hope you like it! . And in my own little head canon, I imagine Touko as being loud, sassy and outspoken. Just cause. But I hope she isn't too OOC. Or... if you don't care at all about what I have to say you could just skip this long intro that has no bearing on the plot and read the story

Hey guess what? I don't own pokemon! Pokemon has been around before I was born! So unless I am a time traveler, I could not have come up with it!

I sigh quietly to myself as I walk through the gates overlooking the Nimbasa Amusement Park._Arceus, why did those Plasma morons( Plasmorons for short! Tee Hee!) have to ruin a perfectly nice day. I just want a freaking gym battle. It's _way _too early for this shit._ I think to myself.

Well, in order to understand my current predicament, I think you have to know some things about me. Firstly, my idiots of parents named me Touko Hilda White. That is the most horrible name in the universe. God help you if you call me by my middle name. _**Ever**_.

Secondly I have two best friends, Cheren and Bianca . Cheren is the antisocial bookworm, Bianca is the derpy one, and I am the angry one. But I love them both. We've known each other for ten years, so we're pretty much stuck together. Like a freaking glue stick.

Thirdly, my mom somehow conned Professor Juniper into giving me and my amigos/comrades/conferates/ / BFFS4LIFE pokemon. I think it was to get me out of the house for once. So Cheren and Bianca could be considered my rivals at this point in time. Except, they haven't been able to beat me once. Which is sort of sad, considering Cheren has a type advantage against my starter. Oh, and did i mention my pokemon? I have the most cute Servine in existence! I named him Smugleaf! I have attention issues as you can tell.

Fourthly, for some reason I seem to have a problem of getting involved with Team Plasmoron -I mean Team Plasma. So basically, Team Plasma's goal is pokemon liberation. They steal trainers pokemon, which I find to be really not cool. Not cool at all. And their uniforms! Icky! They make me hate them even more! It looks like a knight and a cultist met and had a freakish, deformed ginger baby!

God, I just want to have a normal journey. Maybe get two or so gym badges, and go home so my mom won't nag me about it anymore. But nooo. I had to be special and try to be a professional trainer, and challenge the League. I don't want to get mixed up in all this crazy, whacked out shit!

So, I'm walking to go apprehend the loser brigade. I walk under the flashing park gates. Oh Arceus, those lights are so much fun to watch. I could watch that all day. I want to watch it all day, but I have a job to do. Loser roundup. Oh joy. I step into the amusement park, ready to kick ass, LIKE A BOSS but...

Oh hell no. It's _N _.

He's this strange trainer who keeps battling me in the weirdest places. N talks really fast, and I, hyper as I am most of the time, find his speech hard to understand. Oh, and did I mention, he says he can talk to pokemon? Well... if N's telling the truth or not, the guy still probably needs some meds.

Maybe if I can sneak past him... .If I go fast, and N doesn't notice me, he won't do his weird rants again. Because the last time N did that, he said he was going to find Reshiram and be my friend. That really creeps me out. He's so weird looking, with his long green hair flowing dramatically in the breeze.

Funny, there isn't one. How does that work? Another mystery of life, like how magnets work.

"Touko! Hello!" he says, with a weird smile on his face.

" ! " Too late, already noticed.

"Are you looking for Team Plasma?" he says excitedly. N talks so fast, I can barely make out the words.

" Yeah..." I reply awkwardly.

" Oh! I saw them going in this direction," N says, pointing to the east side of the park " Come with me!"

And before I can manage a reply, I'm getting dragged along by a creepy guy. FML.

We stop in front of the ferris wheel. Oh no. Nononononononono.

" Oh. They're not here. We... could ride the ferris wheel. We might be able to spot them from there..." N says. Wait..._we_?

As much as I _really, really_ don't want to get into a small enclosed space with _him_, I really don't think I have much of a choice now. Gotta find the Plasmorons, amirite?

"Ferris wheels amaze me. It's like seeing a mathematic formula in real life. The circular motion and the intricate mechanics... It's quite elegant, really." N says. Oh great, I'm going to be murdered in a ferris wheel by a freaking math nerd. No, but seriously, I'm actually kinda freaked out right now. Dun dun dunnnnn

AN: Well, it seems I am done with the first chapter of my bad story... -_- If you liked it, please review. PLEASE. IT MAKES MY PITIFUL LIFE SO MUCH BETTER WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW THESE THINGS.


End file.
